


The Day Of

by slackerD



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slackerD/pseuds/slackerD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike takes his groom of honor duties very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Of

Despite the number of years that Mike Chang has been best friends with Rachel Berry, he can admit he was still quite surprised when she asked him to be her groom of honor.

"Is that even a real thing?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter if it is," Rachel replied. "It's my wedding and that's what I want."

"It's my party and I can cry if I want to?"

Rachel just raises an eyebrow and waits for his answer.

Mike found it a bit unnerving. Santana has clearly been a bad influence on her. But he can't say no to Rachel, so he agreed.

And now it's the rehearsal dinner, the night before the wedding and he still finds himself in occasional shock that Rachel is marrying Santana Lopez.

However, he supposes it's no weirder than being his being best friends with Rachel. He's pretty sure no one could have predicted that.

**…**

They'd been friendly enough in high school. Love of glee gave them that connection, but not wanting to get sucked in, Mike avoided Rachel and her constant dating drama. Besides, he had his own set of teenage calamities to deal with.

But then they all graduated and Mike assumed he'd only hear her name again when she made it big.

He was surprised when he ran into her at NYU. He knows for a fact she got into Julliard; she made sure everyone knew. But for some reason, she'd chosen NYU.

They saw enough of each other that becoming friends was inevitable. However, they didn't become _best_ friends until the end of sophomore year when Rachel was dumped by her girlfriend, Sasha, a Bio major and Mike ended it with Melissa, a junior playwright. 

After that, it was a series of casual dates and meaningless relationships for both of them. Though during the beginning of their senior year, they did try dating briefly. However, they realized at the end of their first official date that their closeness was more akin to siblings than dating.

And then Rachel met Robert. He really seemed like the perfect guy for her. He enjoyed musicals and the theater; not as much as Rachel, but Mike's pretty sure there are very few people who can match Rachel's enthusiasm in that area. What was important was that Robert was okay with and even indulgent of it.

And while he seemed a bit judgmental of Rachel's life, he treated her like a princess, so Mike tried to let his concerns stay quiet. Robert never gave Mike a reason to doubt his suitability; it was simply a feeling. However, seeing them together always seemed to silence Mike's doubts. And so he was happy for what Rachel seemed to have finally found.

Therefore, Mike wasn't completely surprised when Rachel called to tell him she was engaged.

The fact that he took the call in the midst of his second date with Casey was something he regretted the moment he hung up. But she was, surprisingly, okay with it. Apparently, in this situation, his friendship with Rachel worked more in his favor than it usually did. Most girls were jealous; maybe the announcement of impending marriage helped ease the suspicion.

Mike knew Casey was the girl right then and there, though he didn't want to admit it. That seemed a little too soon. So he was pleased, that Casey seemed to feel the same way and they quickly fell into a rather serious relationship.

However, just as Mike's romantic life seemed to be taking off, it seemed that Rachel's was slowly crashing. Two months later, the engagement was off and Rachel was a mess.

Rachel was always vague about what ended the engagement. Though, Mike knew better than to push, especially when it didn't seem like Rachel wanted to talk. And since talking seemed to be one of Rachel's many talents, Mike assumed the topic was definitely off limits.

It was a whole year before Rachel dated anyone seriously. There were too many first dates, a dozen or so second dates and only a couple of third dates.

Mike was worried because as his relationship with Casey became more serious, Rachel seemed to be searching less and less, simply dating because it was expected. It worried him because Rachel has so much love to give; if only she could find the right person.

Mike knew some of the blame could be laid on Rachel's career. She was starting to get work, become known, but it also really seemed that Rachel didn't want suitors.

It was about a year after the engagement's end that Mike literally ran into Santana Lopez, spilling his Americano all over himself. Cursing, he was thankful he had a spare shirt at the studio.

He opened his mouth to apologize only to stop short upon seeing Santana Lopez standing in front of him, wiping her drink off herself.

"Chang," she started. "I woulda thought you'd be more coordinated."

"You ran into me, speed demon," Mike retorted.

"Yeah. Yeah." She looked him up and down. "You live here or just visiting?"

"Live here. You?"

"Just moved her last month. Job."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm a financial analysis for Briggs & Mitchell," Santana told him.

"Seriously?"

" _Hey_. What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"No, it's just you never really struck me as super interested in math. Or whatever."

"Yeah, well, just because I'm Latina, not Asian, doesn't mean I don't enjoy crunching numbers."

"Playing the race card? Really?"

"Yeah, well your disbelief was hurtful."

"We should hang out," Mike says. "Are you busy tonight?"

Santana thought for a moment before shaking her head. 

"Great. Cedar Tavern. Seven?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, that works."

Mike didn't tell Rachel about Santana just as he didn't mention Rachel to Santana. He wanted to enjoy the surprise he knew would happen when they saw each other. He was right; it was totally worth the elbow to the gut that Rachel threw him and the very hard bruise leaving punch to the arm that Santana gave him.

But once all the dust settled, they all sat down, had a few drinks and caught up.

After that, Santana joined them every week and then all of a sudden, Santana and Rachel were dating. Mike admits he was surprised, but seeing them together? It just makes sense.

But Mike'll admit the rather fast engagement still took him by surprise. Though maybe his own marriage was the inspiration for that.

He'd been proud to have Rachel stand up for him at his wedding, but nonetheless was surprised when she asked the same of him.

**…**

Which brings Mike to the present and Rachel Berry telling him there's a change of plans for tomorrow.

Mike gives an over dramatic gasp. "A change of plans at the last minute? Rachel Berry, I'm appalled."

Rachel's smile is small. "I need you to come with me tomorrow to a viewing."

"A viewing? You're getting married tomorrow."

"I realize."

"Who died?" Mike asks.

"Robert."

"Robert," Mike muses trying to place the name. "Wait a minute. You mean Robert Chambers, your ex fiancé Robert Chambers?"

Rachel nods.

"Damn… that's like, whoa."

Rachel nods again.

"Are you sure you want to, uh, go?" Mike asks. "I mean, I understand the need to, but tomorrow _is_ your wedding day."

"I realize," Rachel admits. "But I have to say good bye. And they're burying him tomorrow as well."

"Well then you could just visit his grave next week," Mike tells her. "I'm just not sure it's a good idea emotionally."

"Maybe not," Rachel replies. "But I'm going no matter what and I could really use my best friend to help me through."

Mike groans. "Playing the guilt card, Berry. That's low. What? You suddenly turn catholic on me?"

"So you'll come with me?"

"Yeah. I'll come with you," Mike tells her.

"Thanks."

"Does Lopez know?" Mike asks.

"Of course," Rachel answers. "She's not particularly pleased about the situation, but she seems to understand where my need to do this comes from."

"Luckily."

"Santana knows exactly how I feel about her and so she's only worried about my emotional state."

"Still."

"I know."

"You're still spending the night at my place right?" Mike asks.

"Of course."

"All right. I'll see you a little later, then?"

Rachel nods.

**…**

When Mike wakes up the next morning, he groans. The day is going to be absolutely crazy, weddings always are. But to add the viewing to it, Mike is really concerned about what Rachel's emotional state will be by the time they arrive for the ceremony.

"You got to trust her," Casey says as they lay in bed. "You've said it yourself. Rachel is very self-aware. If she thinks she needs to do this, then she probably does."

"Maybe," Mike agrees. "But I'm still wary. You have to admit there's a possibility that it'll take her down a dark, depressed path, going."

Casey nods. "But unfortunately that's the way life works out. And Rachel's probably going to regret _not_ going more than going."

"Yeah, well, sometimes life sucks."

**…**

It’s around 9 A.M. when Mike makes it into the bathroom to shower. After dressed in jeans and a polo, he finds Rachel in the kitchen drinking coffee. 

Rachel being Rachel has already been up for 3 hours. 

“A wedding is no reason to neglect one’s workout regime,” Rachel offers as Mike pours himself a cup of coffee.

Mike just shakes his head.

The wedding is at four and the viewing starts at noon, so Mike figures they’ll have about an hour before they have to dash out of the funeral home. That should be plenty of time.

After finishing his coffee, he gets his things together, going over the check list Rachel gave him. He does it twice, because he knows she’ll ask in the car. Mike then packs everything into his car, including his suit and Rachel’s dress.

Mike can practically feel Rachel bouncing with excitement as he goes to find his wife to say good-bye.

“I’ll see you later.”

Casey nods. Sitting at the table, reading the paper, she grabs his shirt and pulls him down for a kiss. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.”

“It’ll be okay,” she tells him.

Mike sighs. “I hope so.” He can almost hear Rachel’s growing impatience as she waits by the door. “I better go.”

**…**

When he pulls up in front of Walker and Sons Funeral Home, Mike sudden begins to question his clothing choice. He hopes it’s appropriate. In his dark jeans and gray polo shirt, he feels vastly under dressed in comparison to Rachel’s skirt and sweater ensemble. He probably should have given his wardrobe more thought.

“You’re fine,” Rachel says. “Viewings aren’t as formal as the actual funeral.”

Mike nods.

Luckily there seems to be only one viewing and so Robert’s is easy to find. Mike follows Rachel’s lead.

It’s a large room with rows and rows of chairs. There’s a coffin front and center with two people huddled by it. There are also a few people sitting together in the front row of chairs as well as another small group congregated in the back corner.

Rachel is obviously scanning the room. Her eyes eventually land on the small group sitting front and center of the room. She somberly walks towards them while Mike quietly follows.

An older woman with dark blonde hair with streaks of gray stands upon seeing Rachel approach.

“Linda, I’m so sorry,” Rachel says when they’re face to face.

“Thank you, Rachel, dear,” Linda replies. “It’s nice to see you here.”

Rachel nods as they embrace.

“It’s inconceivable,” Rachel says when they break apart.

Linda tearfully nods. She then seems to notice Mike.

“I’m sorry, I’m not the best with names right now, but have we met?”

Mike shakes his head. “Uh, no, ma’am,” he replies.

“Oh, how horrible of me,” Rachel says. “This is my friend Mike.”

“Did you know Robert?”

Mike nods because technically he did, but certainly not enough to be at the viewing. But he’s pretty sure he shouldn’t say that. “He’ll be missed,” Mike manages.

Linda tearfully nods and dabs her eyes. “He is—was only twenty-nine years old.”

“It’s, uh, a tragedy,” Mike replies.

“Do you mind excusing me?” Rachel asks Linda. “I’d like to…” She gestures towards the coffin.

“Of course, dear,” Linda nods.

Rachel’s hand finds Mike’s and their fingers quickly intertwine as she drags him to the coffin.

Mike’s first thought is that he looks like he’s asleep, so peaceful. Mike wonders how Robert died. He probably should have asked Rachel earlier.

Mike keeps his head down as Rachel mumbles. Saying good-bye he assumes. Her grip tightens and Mike sees tears start to roll down her cheeks.

“It feels like forever since I saw him,” Rachel says quietly.

“Well it’s definitely been a while,” Mike agrees.

“Do you think he still would have died if we’d gotten married?” Rachel asks quietly.

“Uh…”

“I know I shouldn’t play the ‘what if’ game,” Rachel continues. “Especially since I still believe we were ill suited to be married to each other, but…”

“You always say things happen for a reason,” Mike reminds her.

Rachel sighs. “You’re right. I do.”

Mike pulls Rachel's back to his front and wraps his arm around her. He gently lets his head rest atop hers. They stand in silence for a few moments.

“Do you mind giving me a moment?” Rachel asks, eventually.

Mike nods. He gives Rachel a hug and steps away. He makes his way to the back row of chairs and sits.

A minute later, Robert’s mom sits next to him.

“I’m, um, sorry for your loss,” Mike mumbles.

“Did you know Rob well?” she asks.

“Uh, not exactly,” Mike says. “I mean, I hung out with him and Rach all the time, but I always thought I’d have plenty of time to get to know him.”

She nods. “I never did get a straight answer as to why they ended the engagement,” she continues watching Rachel at the front of the room. “They were so good together.”

“It took me by surprise too,” Mike replies.

“Do you have any Rob stories?” she asks.

“Uh…” Mike panics. He really didn’t know the guy as well as he could have. He was still in school when Robert and Rachel started dating. When he did hang out with them, it was usually in a large group or at a party. Mike eventually shrugs. “I just remember when Rachel introduced us. He had a good solid handshake and I knew I could trust him to take care of my best friend. And then seeing them together, it seemed so natural and right. He was always so tender with her. I don’t know. He just seemed like this great guy and I was glad for both of them.”

Robert’s mom has tears running down her face and Mike struggles with what to do next. Thankfully, Rachel appears and offers her a tissue.

"Thank you dear," she says, turning slightly.

Rachel sits down next to Mike. Once the tissue has been tucked away, Rachel takes her hands into hers.

"Linda," Rachel starts. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I want you to know that Robert was one of the best men I know. Second only to my friend here." Rachel nods in Mike's direction. "And even though his time here was far too short, every moment he was here, the world was a better place."

Linda is practically weeping as she pulls Rachel into a tight embrace.

They break apart a couple minutes later and Mike is thoroughly uncomfortable. Thankfully, Rachel seems really good at the comforting thing. It makes him wonder how many of these she's been through.

**…**

"So, if you don't mind me asking," Mike says as they're leaving. "Why did you guys end it?"

Rachel sighs. "He wanted kids. I didn't. Neither of us was willing to compromise." Rachel shrugs. "We both agreed we'd never tell anyone ever, though."

"You just told me," Mike points out.

"Only because Robert's dead," Rachel replies. "But you won't be telling _any_ one, so I'm not too worried."

"Why didn't you want anyone to know?" Mike questions.

"Other people's reactions," Rachel tells him. "We wanted to just sweep it under the rug and move on."

"And you trusted him not to tell? To not make you look like some selfish bitch who didn't want to give him a child?"

Rachel pauses a moment. "It seems I did. And rightly so. Because no one else seems to know."

"Hmph."

"The relationship ended more civilly than most," Rachel continues. "It's what finally convinced me we weren't meant to be."

"Because you were civil?" Mike asks.

"Not enough passion," Rachel answers.

"Oh." Mike then puts his car in drive and speeds away.

**…**

They make it with fifteen minutes to spare. Mike feels pretty pleased with himself. Though he's still a bit concerned; Rachel's definitely not an exuberant bride to be at the moment. But hopefully the act of getting ready will begin to wind her up.

"I'll be fine, you know," Rachel breaks into his thoughts. She accepts her dress from him and watches him pull his suit out. "Now that I'm here and things are about to happen. I'll be fine."

"You sure? Because it seemed like things got kind of intense back there."

"It was cathartic," Rachel assures him. "And even though I admit, I'm feeling a somewhat downtrodden at present, I know it had to be done. I needed that closure."

"Yeah, I can understand that," Mike replies.

"However, I owe you a great deal of thanks," Rachel continues.

"You do?"

"For going with me. I know that wasn't entirely comfortable for you. One might even say awkward, but you went anyway."

"I wasn't going to let you go alone," Mike tells her.

Rachel kisses sweetly on the cheek. "And that's why you're my best friend."

Mike fights the blush he knows is beginning.

"However, I believe there are other pressing things on the agenda for the day. I'm going to go get ready and I'll see you soon?"

Mike smiles and nods.

**…**

The wedding goes off without a hitch and if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, Mike would never have believed that Rachel had been crying her eyes out at the viewing of her ex-fiancé. But then again, he still seems to find himself shaking his head at things Rachel does, despite being friends for years.

As far as Mike can tell Rachel's not faking the smile on her face or the joy radiating off her, so it seems she wasn't wrong about going. Mike supposes that running the gauntlet of emotions every time she does a show makes her more emotional self aware than others.

The look of pure happiness on Rachel's face when they're pronounced married mirrors the one Mike knows he was wearing on his wedding day. To him, it's a sign that everything is going to just fine.


End file.
